1. Field Of Invention
This invention relates to containers, particularly to a device for closing and sealing gable-topped cardboard containers.
2. Description Of Prior Art
The common gable-topped carton is almost universally used for packaging milk, as well as other foodstuffs, such as juices, dried goods, etc. Such containers are usually made of plasticized or waxed cardboard or homogeneous plastic sheeting. Their advantages are numerous and well-known: they are leakproof, light in weight, easy to make, easy to open, easy to hold, easy to use, easy to dispose of, and easy to close after use.
However they do have several significant disadvantages: If, after their original contents are completely decanted, one desires to re-use the carton for another purpose, such as re-using an empty milk or juice carton for holding another beverage or a pourable, particulate solid, he will find it difficult to re-seal the carton. Since the flaps have some elasticity, they will not stay closed completely upon reclosure. As a result, if a reclosed carton is accidentally tipped over, it will leak and spill. Also, the imperfect seal made upon reclosure compromises the cleanliness of the carton and allows contamination if it's exposed to solid or liquid pollutants, such as dirt, spills from above, etc. Further, the imperfect seal allows gaseous pollutants, which have odors and other deleterious aspects, to comtaminate the contents. Lastly, if the carton is re-used as a freezer container, the imperfect seal made upon reclosure will allow moisture to escape relatively rapidly by evaporation and then sublimation into the cold ambient, causing the contents to become dessicated at their surface and then at their interior, a phenomenon sometimes given the oxymoron "freezer burn".
These same disadvantages will occur if the contents of a carton are partially decanted and the carton is re-closed. E.g., if a gable carton of fresh milk is opened, used to decant some milk, reclosed, and placed in a refrigerator or cooler with odiferous foodstuffs, such as fish, the imperfect seal at the gable top upon reclosure will allow the fish odors to contaminate the milk, giving it an undesirable fishy smell.
Therefore the reader will see the need for a means of improving the reclosability and resealability of gable-topped cartons.